


献祭

by Booooom



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: 抹布加百列，无脑车。堕天预警，舔眼球预警，窒息预警，路人名字来自于群里的小可爱，就自嗨产物。





	献祭

加百列从未想过自己会堕天。

过去，现在，未来，在每个时间层面上都没有。  
一个天使，理应一切以上帝的旨意为出发点，因为上帝即为真理，奉行真理就不会犯错，而永远不会犯错的存在，不就是圣洁的化身，无限接近于神了吗？

加百列一直怀抱着这样隐秘的虚荣心，久而久之，便以为自己的言行代表了真理。

却没意识到，实际上，自己的存在只是全知全能之下的一颗棋子，碍眼了就拿开，无用了就换掉。

毫无尊严可言。

这倒是也能用来形容加百列现在的处境。  
置身于污浊肮脏的地狱，被下贱的恶魔环绕。  
在被湿黏的舌头粘上脸颊之前，加百列还以为自己是不一样的，起码和克罗利不一样，圣洁的大天使长无论在哪里都配得上一份尊崇。

按照他以往的性子，被冒犯到这种程度早就已经破口大骂，但那是在下属，或是同僚面前，面对劣等生物，他还想保留为数不多的修养——即使只是虚张声势，他也不想被该死的恶魔看扁。

“绅士们，我奉劝你们对远道而来客人多一些礼貌。”  
平稳的声音不过是虚张声势，加百列读懂了环绕着他的眼神：里面是嘲讽、戏谑与肮脏的欲望，他们在嘲笑，不对啊，那分明是事实，自己也知道只要沉沦便会被天堂很快忘记，置身地狱的自己无论被怎么对待，不管自己怎么诅咒这群暴徒，那祈愿都无法上达众神。

 

啊啊，果然是这样，自己就像是供桌上任人宰割的祭品一样，被环绕，被唾弃，被嘲讽 被扒光，被玷污。

加百列目光放空，无用的抵抗不是上位者的作风，想到这些又不自觉的想笑，已经到了这种地步还是想要抱有游刃有余的从容，未免太过虚荣。  
但是加百列就是这样一个虚荣的存在。  
或许就是因为这份虚荣，加百列成为了天使长。  
或许也是因为这份虚荣，加百列沦为了堕天使。

性交，向来是劣等品用来取乐的方式，加百列在拜访人间的时候对此深信不疑，甚至为了伪装自降身份去购买色情读物。

出于消遣的目的，他确实翻开过那廉价的纸张，并且对其中的内容嗤之以鼻。难以置信，人类的雌性怎么会容许那样丑陋的生殖器进入自己的身体，虽然雌性自身的生殖器官也不甚美观，总之，人类的生理构造没有一点值得欣赏的因素。加百列在知晓这一切之后也时常为自己是没有欲望的圣洁天使而自满。

这一切都被预料之外的沉沦打破。

更让加百列恶心的是 ，那些低贱的恶魔在无耻的扯下了他与地狱色调不符的衣裤之后还用他们下流而饱含欲望的视线打量自己的下身。  
“天使不是没有性别的吗？怎么这家伙下面还有洞？难不成是等不及挨操了？”

“这是他自带的吧 ，指不定就是因为这个，他个伪神才被扔到地狱里来的。”

不，不是这样的 。  
加百列几乎要尖叫，但他忍住了，只是牙齿扣住下唇，脸上是掩藏不住的屈辱。  
但他最终不得不直面身体的变化。  
这是上帝的恶作剧？或是堕天使共有的待遇？加百列对这个疑问的答案的渴求甚至胜过如何逃脱现状。

“怎么会这样……不会的，为什么，为什么……”

克罗利是这样的吗？加百列心乱如麻，但他不在，不知道是该庆幸或是其他。  
别西卜也不在，哈斯塔也不在 ，在这里的只是一些不知名的、更加低劣的恶魔，自己怎么能指望他们能给自己答案呢？  
还没等他眼中的微光消失，巨大的响声吸引了更多恶魔的注意。  
周围的恶魔中好像爆发了争斗，不多时，最终的胜利者诞生了。  
是个头上长角的怪物，加百列喃喃道。

“老子是Dicky，马上就会是你的第一个占有者，尽情用你漫长的余生记住这个名字吧，加百列，原，大天使长。”那个恶魔在“原”上刻意加重的咬字成功激怒了加百列，但这并没有什么作用。

他的双手被沉重的镣铐锁在石床上，双脚被此时压在他身上的恶魔的尾巴勾住，或许一动就会被尖锐的尾巴尖割破。

可笑的是，自己原本一丝不苟的套装被尽数撕毁，只剩下一条孤零零的围巾，也并没有任何庇体的功效。  
很快，这块布料最后的作用体现出来了。  
它勒紧了主人的脖子，柔软的布料被绷紧到几乎隔断加百列的喉管。  
“快点，叫我的名字，不会说话吗堕天使。”

“滚开，该死的恶魔。”

加百列当然不会服从他，圣洁的天使将会终生唾弃他的坟墓。

但在此时，这仅剩的一点尊严将带给他严重的反噬。

加百列眼睁睁看着地狱之火在那个名叫Dicky的恶魔之指尖升起，火焰稳定后笼罩了整个指节。

“既然不能用嘴记住，那就想想别的办法吧，地狱里多的是善于变通的聪明家伙。”

然后，下一秒那团火就落在了自己胸口。

加百列听到了类似野兽的嘶吼，很刺耳，歇斯底里，音量大到几乎震破自己的鼓膜。

几乎碾碎他灵魂的剧痛慢慢铺满整个胸膛。

“现在你的身体帮你记住了，胸口刻着恩客名字的小荡妇。”

他漂亮的紫色眸子里盈满泪水，周围有在刚才的争斗里刚才落败的恶魔跃跃欲试的靠近 在得到堕天使身上战胜者的首肯之后——地狱的居民似乎不介意分享同一个性玩具——他的舌头伸了出来，贴上了加百列的眼球。

“刷”的一声 ，疼痛与恐惧之下的堕天使在地狱张开了雪白的羽翼。

环绕着他的恶魔们啧啧称奇，纷纷上前抚摸陌生样式的翅膀。

“你们……混蛋……别碰我、该死的、啊啊啊啊！！！”

在加百列用双手在小的可怜的活动范围内驱散猥亵他的恶魔的同时，他的下身被彻底贯穿。

恶魔的生殖器尺寸比人类的大好多，形状也不甚一致，但这些情报对于毫无经验的加百列来说并没有什么建设性的作用。他只知道疼痛和耻辱刻满了自己的灵魂。

后来发生了什么，加百列不想回忆，但的确是很清楚的。

身后的肉洞被撑开，被撕裂，即使有强大的自愈能力做保障，也仅仅是让那里不再流血。它现在已经无法合拢，只能随着呼吸节奏微弱的收缩，像是被撑坏了失去松紧的套子，艳红肿胀，还有粘稠的液体汩汩的往外流，这样的场景甚至算不上淫靡，只能说是残忍骇人。

他的体内被知道名字的Dicky，还有接下来连名字不知道的说不清的恶魔们满了精液——说是数不清， 但加百列知道的—— 是13个。

一共有十三个恶魔先后，或是同时进入了他的身体，在后穴或是口腔深处，像标记领地的野兽一样留下了肮脏的液体。

人类传说中耶稣被第十三的弟子出卖，所以认定这是个不详的数字，到最后落到自己身上反而有种献祭的体味。

他是天堂献祭给地狱的贡品，所承受的苦痛皆是荣光。虽然早已被天堂背弃，但堕天使加百列依然抱有这样虚假的荣光，好似这样便能够治愈肉体的伤痛使自己不必蒙羞。

他紫色的瞳孔失焦混沌，被不知名的粘液和泪水糊满。

他的胸口被地狱之火刻下了永远无法磨灭的耻辱纹样。恶魔们沾沾自喜 ，说他像摆在橱窗里待价而沽的婊子，或是在胸口刻上恩客名字的痴情荡妇。

他本应洁白的脖颈被勒出血痕，像是几次从濒死中复生的自弃者。实际上他并不是那么需要呼吸，甚至不去呼吸地狱污浊的空气对他来说好一些——是的 ，他宁愿恶魔们在兴头上失手把自己勒断气。

从肩胛骨缝隙中生出的羽翼早已不复洁白，羽毛上粘了抖不掉的尘泥、血污、精液、涕泪、汗水，混合成难以形容的奇怪颜色，不得不说 ，这样的加百列更贴近堕天使一点。

等到恶魔们因为自己毫无生气的模样失去了性质 ，不再环绕在他身边，骤然空荡的环境使加百列的瞳孔微微聚焦。

那一刻加百列好像看到一道亮光，莫名从这最深处的地狱体味到了向上的幻觉。  
这的确是向上的，一切极端都是向上的，一切地狱都是存在于云层里的，镜像倒转过来，在一切的终点和末尾，仰起头看世界树：啊，原来这就是世界的启始与开端了。


End file.
